Nicholas Mason
Nicholas Mason, known by most as Nick Silverhand, is a legendary vampire best known for wiping out the werewolf population of the British Isles during the ninth century CE. Biography Early Life Nicholas Mason was born in the middle of the ninth century, in the city of York, which lay within the Kingdom of Northumbria. He was the son of a mason, which is where he took his surname. Nicholas was the oldest of three siblings, having two younger brothers, named Peter and Edward. He grew up learning the trade of his father, and became a proficient stone carver. However, upon the arrival of the Danes to Northumbria, York was sacked in 866, with Nicholas's parents and youngest brother being killed in the sack. Nicholas and Peter managed to escape due to the assistance of an unusually sympathetic Danish Viking named Bjorn Bjornsson. They returned several months later after the city was retaken by the Anglo-Saxons, only for it to be attacked yet again by the Danes. This time, without anyone to save them, both Peter and Nicholas were captured. It was soon revealed that the group who had taken them and several others captive were werewolves. A few days later, during the night of the full moon, the captives were released into the woods for the transforming werewolves to hunt down for sport. Nicholas and Peter bore witness as one of their fellow prisoners was torn apart, before fleeing into the countryside. However, they did not make it far before they were set upon by one of the beasts, who ripped the fourteen year old Peter limb from limb whilst the helpless Nicholas tried uselessly to attack it with his bare hands. Unfortunately for him, he was easily brushed aside, his bones shattered and a vicious slash rent across his torso. Before the animal could finish him, it was slain by a woman who had appeared out of the night, ripping its head off with her bare hands. On his knees, the young man begged to know what gave her such strength, and how he himself could achieve it. The woman, impressed by his bravery, revealed herself as a vampire, a beast of the night, and offered to transform Nicholas into one himself. Burning with a desire to avenge his slain brother, Nicholas accepted. The Great Werewolf Purge After his transformation into a vampire, the woman revealed to Nicholas that her name was Amelia. She took him to meet her brother, a warrior named Damian, who had been amusing himself by slaughtering Danish raiding parties. Nicholas eagerly joined in, engaging in his first vampiric feeding. Sensing his warrior's heart, Damian decided to train Nicholas in the art of combat, and with his over two millennia of experience, he began molding the young vampire into a deadly fighter. During the first few years of his immortal life, Nicholas journeyed with Amelia and Damian across England, slaughtering werewolves wherever he found them whilst being trained to fight by Damian and learning the art of intrigue from his Maker. Furthermore, Nicholas also learned that Damian and Amelia both had means of daywalking, and was gifted with the knowledge of how the magical device for doing so was made, in case he should ever encounter a mage skilled enough to craft one for him. Eventually, after making their way to Wessex, the group became members of the king's court. Upon the rise of Alfred the Great, Nicholas assisted his army in beating back the invaders. Ever the next few centuries, he would go on to systematically murder every werewolf in England, before going onto Wales, then to Scotland, completing his purge of the main island in 998 CE. Afterward, he ventured to Ireland, killing all werewolves there by 1066 CE. The feat of purging the land of werewolves was a legendary act that would spread his name across the world, and earn him the epithet of Silverhand. 1000-1100s After completing the feat that would elevate him to legend across the supernatural world, Nicholas would decide to settle down in Ireland, taking up residence in the city of Limerick in 1044. Whilst there, Nicholas learned of a circle of Green Hand druids, and after a few years, managed to gain their trust, proving himself a powerful ally to the group. In 1067, he would encounter a boy named Patrick on the streets of Limerick, who he discovered was gifted with potent magical abilities, who he brought to the Green Hand for training. Nicholas would remain in Ireland for several decades, being visited in 1072 by his Maker, Amelia, who, after noting the potential of her progeny's mortal friend, would inform Nicholas that the boy might be able to one day craft for him an artifact that would grant him protection from the sun, like those she and her brother possessed. In 1105 CE, when Patrick managed to devise a spell which allowed him immortality through dealings with the Archfae Oberon, Nicholas approached him with the request of him attempting to grant a means for the vampire to finally walk in the sun. Patrick was only too happy to assist the man who had served as father and friend to him for so many years, and successfully created a sunlight amulet for him. Patrick was even present when after over two centuries, Nicholas took his first step into the light. 1900s Nicholas has been residing primarily in Dallas since 1949. Physical Appearance Like all vampires, Nick is possessed of an athletic figure and extreme good looks. His hair is black and spiky, and he is possessed of extremely dark eyes which are often described as black. Personality Nick is an incredibly passionate and driven individual. He is quite sarcastic and possessed of a sharp wit. Despite his skill in the art of violence, he does not enjoy its use, only employing it when provoked. He is possessed of a strong moral code. Mason despises bullying and cruelty, loathing the mindless violence he was subjected to during the last few years of his human existence. His sense of honor means he takes oaths seriously, and does not give his word lightly. However, he is also possessed of a darker, vicious, and calculating side, which comes out when his loved ones are threatened or harmed. While he may forgive a wrong, he will never forget one, and will spend years attempting to avenge such grievances. Unlike many other vampires, Nick still retains a value of human life, and he does not kill them unless provoked with violence. Powers Vampire Physiology: Nick possesses the standard powers of a vampire. Due to his status as an Ancient, his abilities are much more potent than younger vampires, and he is much more resistant to vampiric weaknesses. For instance, wood penetrating his heart will not kill him or incapacitate him, but will still cause considerable pain. Skills Master Combatant: Nicholas Mason was trained in the arts of battle by the legendary vampire warrior Damianos. He is highly skilled in both hand to hand combat a variety of medieval weaponry, specializing in swordplay. Expert Torturer: During his time massacring the werewolves of the British Isles, Nick learned how to skillfully extract information by force. Trivia * Nicholas Mason is the oldest vampire citizen within the state of Texas.